deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Of Gods and Demons/14 Jan 2012
2012-01-14 19:09:26 So everyone is attendant? Roll call. 2012-01-14 19:09:27 Big-endian names annoy me when they turn up in translated manga. 2012-01-14 19:09:35 I'm here. 2012-01-14 19:09:50 Attilla: So can I either feed the bandits bark or pawn a few of the perfect weapons? I think people would like to get to ze meeting without an interval of raiding some lord for loot. :) 2012-01-14 19:10:00 here 2012-01-14 19:10:02 I'm here. 2012-01-14 19:10:06 Here. 2012-01-14 19:10:44 Kyth: >implying that the family name is more important than the personal name 2012-01-14 19:10:45 (Kyth: what?) 2012-01-14 19:10:57 (nm) 2012-01-14 19:11:07 Also, get ye hence to #ExaltedOOC. There's a game about to start. 2012-01-14 19:11:15 Aeron: 1K-Leaves has Resources to feed them, for now 2012-01-14 19:11:17 I'm there! 2012-01-14 19:12:08 Oh xp194 wake up 2012-01-14 19:12:11 That's who we are missing 2012-01-14 19:12:56 * Prince steampokes. 2012-01-14 19:13:17 Skype or TS? 2012-01-14 19:14:15 (Skype) 2012-01-14 19:14:59 Attilla or Prince: Setup a call? 2012-01-14 19:16:26 Last session on OGaD: Aeron and bandit-leader duke it out, one-on-one 2012-01-14 19:16:36 We're still waiting on xp194 to show his face 2012-01-14 19:16:54 And then we discorporated a god. 2012-01-14 19:17:37 We had a religious debate about how someone was wrong on the int^W^W^W. 2012-01-14 19:19:24 Given the name of this forest it relatively close (but not like, right next to) the Chayan border which is noteworthy I suppose 2012-01-14 19:19:41 All this poking of xp194 doesn't seem to have born much fruit 2012-01-14 19:19:48 wrong on the in? 2012-01-14 19:20:11 Anna: He was about to say "wrong on the internet" 2012-01-14 19:20:20 I'd hunt down the Sanctum but we can't do anything to it, so we can wait a year and play whack a mole 2012-01-14 19:20:45 *it is 2012-01-14 19:21:11 Or we can wait a couple of weeks until someone learns spirit-smacking charms by adventuring. 2012-01-14 19:21:24 ^H and ^W were old style terminal character commands for "Backspace" (delete last character) and "Backspace harder" (delete last word). 2012-01-14 19:21:50 In contexts like IRC where I don't have much in the way of formatting, it's like I started writing something and crossed it out. 2012-01-14 19:24:08 which means we ignore the sanctum for now anyway 2012-01-14 19:24:28 I assume everyone has their training regimen sorted out. 2012-01-14 19:26:06 Yeah. Man xp194 where you at. 2012-01-14 19:26:17 First MA Excellency, Ox-Body. 2012-01-14 19:26:50 You don't have those already? :O 2012-01-14 19:26:58 I think xp was training Str and something else. How long shall we wait until starting anyway? 2012-01-14 19:27:04 Okay yeah, well in the mean time I guess we'll start, it isn't too formal immediately anyway. 2012-01-14 19:27:39 No, I didn't. I had too few charm picks. Blame martial arts. 2012-01-14 19:28:10 Having defeated the god and the bandits, you have three weeks before you need to be at a location half a day's travel from here. Back to your manses is a few days travel if you want to go back there. You're not particularly obligated to stay as a party during this downtime, you can assume that unless you go out of your way to be belligerant at randoms, you're not likely to be fighting anything. 2012-01-14 19:28:16 (Getting RLF and then Bruise Relief) 2012-01-14 19:28:22 What do you do in this mean time, including training? 2012-01-14 19:29:11 Fix Aeron if he still needs it. Instruct the bandits in righteous conduct. 2012-01-14 19:29:27 (3 weeks means gameplay returns at 22 Asc Wood? If so I have Perception and RLF trained) 2012-01-14 19:29:57 go around behind Aeron and Prince and reconvert the bandits to me/cecelyne worship 2012-01-14 19:30:07 Man where am my Exalted calendar 2012-01-14 19:30:18 (We started 1st of Asc Wood) 2012-01-14 19:30:28 * Jasever will report back to his mentor, train Ox-Body Technique and Hidden Defense. 2012-01-14 19:30:53 Are weeks more than 7 days in Exalted? I don't remember. 2012-01-14 19:30:59 Nope. 2012-01-14 19:31:01 Standard weeks. 2012-01-14 19:31:14 7 days to a week, 4 weeks to a month, 3 months to a season, 5 seasons (+calibration) to a year. 2012-01-14 19:31:30 Oh, okay. Then yes, it'll reconvene at 22 Asc Wood 2012-01-14 19:31:55 Do we pass by my manse at all? 2012-01-14 19:32:19 * Aeron will be taking the bandits and going off to set up a fort at his manse. The expenses like food will be taken out of 1K-Leaves' budget. 2012-01-14 19:32:42 (Near Celeren) 2012-01-14 19:33:17 * Aeron will get the bandits to build some housing and wooden walls, and keep watch over them while training Str and By Rage Recast. 2012-01-14 19:34:31 ((Celeren?)) 2012-01-14 19:34:45 If time permits, I'll get the elite bandits to train their lesser brethren in the ways of Melee. 2012-01-14 19:34:52 (It's the city where my Manse is near) 2012-01-14 19:35:19 (Does Celeren have any particular location?) 2012-01-14 19:35:21 (Want to know if I can pickup Cah and two others) 2012-01-14 19:35:45 (It's north of Thorns) 2012-01-14 19:35:54 (Manse is North of it) 2012-01-14 19:36:03 (North-East actually) 2012-01-14 19:36:14 any open demenses? 2012-01-14 19:37:10 * Aeron will be wanting Silver to come along to keep him company and help with training Str. 2012-01-14 19:37:29 (I asked everyone if they had any particular geographical demands and nobody at the time seemed to have any, I assumed that everyone's manses are all near to where you are now, which is like within a week's travel of Larjyn) 2012-01-14 19:38:01 (I can move if possible, I don't recall that question being asked) 2012-01-14 19:38:22 (I just picked a city at random) 2012-01-14 19:38:55 (Well basically we're on the opposite side of the south of the Scavenger Lands right now) 2012-01-14 19:39:38 (Any issue if I correct my BS to have it near Larjyn?) 2012-01-14 19:39:57 (No that's fine) 2012-01-14 19:40:34 (Anyway if this is the case it is a few days travel from the bandit camp/forest to your manse) 2012-01-14 19:40:49 Invite me somewhere? 2012-01-14 19:40:51 (So we are passing near the manses then? Note: I can't make long travels on my own) 2012-01-14 19:40:58 (Invite me too please) 2012-01-14 19:41:15 Sure, you can come chill at my manse. 2012-01-14 19:41:31 Awesome. 2012-01-14 19:41:43 It's getting some construction work done, you can direct mooks to do it if any of you have craft and spare time. :) 2012-01-14 19:43:55 ((GAH 2012-01-14 19:44:43 ((Sorry, things neeeded to be done, give me a sec.) 2012-01-14 19:45:38 Aeron: The bandits will follow but as their stats indicate they aren't hugely skilled at this sort of thing. Okay no they're actually pretty alright. 2012-01-14 19:45:59 Aeron: The main issue now is resources for building more wooden fortifications. 2012-01-14 19:46:17 If only there were a forrest or something 2012-01-14 19:46:30 (Hey this forest is a few days away from the fort-to-be) 2012-01-14 19:47:08 (Sounds like they all the Amnesia flaw) 2012-01-14 19:47:13 (:p) 2012-01-14 19:47:15 HMM. 2012-01-14 19:48:13 Okay fine, I'll just take them to the manse to chill for now and they can spend the time getting trained by elite bandits instead. I'll just make some of them form a detail for fetching beer from the nearest town. 2012-01-14 19:48:44 (Fetch beer from Nexus. No lesser beer will do.) 2012-01-14 19:49:22 I mean if you really want to you could have them take stuff from the forest or break their semi-permanent camp there and use that stuff to make fortifications I guess, but do you want to abandon the settlement? 2012-01-14 19:49:24 And maybe food as well. Mortals have low StaRes and might actually feel it if they live off pure beer. Or we'll hunt something, whatever works in the place. 2012-01-14 19:49:52 * Silver chills around in human form 2012-01-14 19:49:55 So how much of a camp do they actually have? I thought it was just a a few tents. 2012-01-14 19:50:49 (whoever is speaking right now I'm having issues hearing them... 2012-01-14 19:50:54 (... and they stopped) 2012-01-14 19:51:09 (Talking about a town or something) 2012-01-14 19:51:25 (I didn't really get any of it coherently) 2012-01-14 19:52:22 It's full of wooden walkways in the trees and wooden platforms and treehouses and sometimes there are ground-based buildings but mostly in the trees, and nearly entirely made from wood. 2012-01-14 19:52:49 * Silver notes Aeron inspecting the camp and goes over to him. 2012-01-14 19:52:52 It is a little fortified but not really enough for a big force to have trouble with, only getting up to the upper walkways would be the difficult part. 2012-01-14 19:53:00 (Sounding like East villiages...) 2012-01-14 19:53:21 Hmm, that sounds decent enough. We will remain here then, though I'll still assign a dozen dudes to fetch extra beer. 2012-01-14 19:53:28 "It's kind of sad, isn't it? Seems to rely entirely on trees being 'tall' for defense." 2012-01-14 19:54:00 "If they had grenades they'd be better off" 2012-01-14 19:54:05 "Hire a sorcerer?" 2012-01-14 19:54:22 "It'll do for a temporary place. I'll be conquering things after we get this meeting business done with." 2012-01-14 19:54:31 "Sorcerers with some time on their hands can raise earthworks fairly easily." 2012-01-14 19:55:25 "No backup?" 2012-01-14 19:55:52 Silver: Training anything? 2012-01-14 19:56:10 Yes! Awareness! 2012-01-14 19:56:14 * Aeron instructs the bandits not to do any further development, but spend their time constructively getting trained closer to elite bandit status. 2012-01-14 19:59:57 (Skype crashed) 2012-01-14 20:01:10 Man. The talking is pretty smooth but the call handling is a mess. 2012-01-14 20:01:14 Does someone else want to take over hosting? 2012-01-14 20:01:25 * Silver spends 3 weeks gaining the Eye of the Tiger. Or, well, the beginnings of one. 2012-01-14 20:01:38 "Hey Silver, I need a training partner. Hang out here until we leave, yeah?" 2012-01-14 20:02:39 (Does anyone actually have bandid training charms?) 2012-01-14 20:02:53 (No, the bandits will train each other a bit.) 2012-01-14 20:02:59 (Lunars can only train animals) 2012-01-14 20:03:08 (They can train humans too) 2012-01-14 20:03:22 (All the ones I read only did animals :/ ) 2012-01-14 20:04:26 Aeron: This may take a while. Assuming not much else is done by them during this time however (especially the trainers) then it will likely take 4 weeks to get the Bandits from Melee 1 to Melee 2 2012-01-14 20:04:41 Anna: Wolf Pack Training Technique, it seems 2012-01-14 20:04:47 "Sure, 'tough guy.' Maybe you can impress me with something other than your tongue, hmm? :-p " 2012-01-14 20:04:51 Attilla: Oh, mortal training times were huge? 2012-01-14 20:05:22 "Sure. I got plenty of impressive bodyparts to go around." 2012-01-14 20:05:45 Aeron: Not quite, but extras have no favoured ability, plus this assumes they have XP to spend which they kind of don't so they have to spend extra time to learn, is my reasoning. 2012-01-14 20:06:39 Attilla: This is fine. 2012-01-14 20:06:46 It's busywork, really. 2012-01-14 20:07:05 XP is not tracked for extras. 2012-01-14 20:07:17 Jasever: Precisely 2012-01-14 20:07:19 Clearly we need to send them on adventures so they can get xp 2012-01-14 20:07:40 I have something in mind that should qualify, after we get this meeting over with, hint hint. 2012-01-14 20:10:06 "Oh, sure you do~" 2012-01-14 20:10:21 Okay so is everyone settled for their training/stuff to do in these three weeks? Anything of note you guys doing overall? 2012-01-14 20:10:32 Not me. 2012-01-14 20:11:15 Nope 2012-01-14 20:11:46 * Jasever is not doing anything overtly noteworthy. 2012-01-14 20:11:46 Anna: Weren't you doing something with your followers? 2012-01-14 20:11:59 Just picking three of them up 2012-01-14 20:12:06 (Well, reminding Amnesia to train.) 2012-01-14 20:12:26 Very well, how much of a head start do you give yourselves before heading towards the meeting point? 2012-01-14 20:12:58 Head start? 2012-01-14 20:13:19 Day or two? 2012-01-14 20:13:31 You have a half-day of travel to get the meeting point, where you're supposed to meet some people about those arms and armour, how early do you want to get to the meeting point before you need to actually be there? 2012-01-14 20:13:47 A day or so I guess. 2012-01-14 20:14:01 (Ah, I was under the impression it was 3 weeks travel) 2012-01-14 20:14:09 A day is good. 2012-01-14 20:14:18 (It was three weeks of time spent before the meeting was to take place) 2012-01-14 20:14:33 A day in advance is adequate. 2012-01-14 20:14:51 Yes. 2012-01-14 20:14:55 Very well. 2012-01-14 20:15:43 And so it is you head off towards the appointed destination, leaving hte tall, wooden plateau the bandits' former camp was based upon and across the plains, interspersed occasionally with woods and forests, a stout reminder of your proximity to The East. 2012-01-14 20:16:42 * Silver walks alongside Aeron. "So... what's you're story?" 2012-01-14 20:17:21 *your 2012-01-14 20:17:23 * Anna moves up to hear it too as she doesn't remember hearing it before. 2012-01-14 20:18:56 "I'm here to conquer Nexus. Didn't I tell you?" 2012-01-14 20:19:05 "Before that." 2012-01-14 20:19:50 "I was conquerin' smaller things back in the north. Villages, women less pretty'n you. Good stuff." 2012-01-14 20:20:24 * Jasever walks in silence. 2012-01-14 20:20:31 "Ah." 2012-01-14 20:21:10 "I'm a Nexus girl, myself." 2012-01-14 20:21:49 "Oh, you can show me the best drinking holes after we break down their gates." 2012-01-14 20:22:58 "Maybe. Wasn't often in a position to try them, mind." 2012-01-14 20:23:52 "We can try them in all kinds of positions. Anyway, I guess we're here." 2012-01-14 20:24:17 The next half-day of travel passes uneventfully as you head south-east, through increasingly wooded areas but eventually (it is about midnight, the birds are quiet but given the time it does not seem very eventful, sometimes you hear strixes in the distance) you arrive at the clearing that Thousand-Leaves's map indicated. It is fairly large and a number of tree stumps are seen in places, however i 2012-01-14 20:24:17 t is currently empty with no signs of whoever or whatever it is you are to deal with. They are due to arrive, by your reckoning, in twelve hours and a half. 2012-01-14 20:26:48 * Jasever secures the perimeter. 2012-01-14 20:27:00 (What does that even mean?) 2012-01-14 20:27:25 (Jogging around looking awarey?) 2012-01-14 20:27:26 (Y'know. Perimeters. They must be secured properly.)] 2012-01-14 20:27:59 * Prince searches for a concealed firing position within bow range. 2012-01-14 20:28:09 * Ariadne secures the radius 2012-01-14 20:28:24 * Aeron searches for the most dramatically appropriate place to greet the merchant, and decides it 2012-01-14 20:28:27 (Walking around and checking if there are spies, traps, ambushes or hidden features here. Then taking up a spot to preclude new arrivals to come by unseen.) 2012-01-14 20:28:29 's in the center of the clearing. 2012-01-14 20:29:28 Current Phase: New Moon. 2012-01-14 20:29:48 * Silver hmms. 2012-01-14 20:29:54 * Prince will be laying down covering fire with arrows to the knee if necessary. 2012-01-14 20:30:16 "What's the plan then, tough guy?" 2012-01-14 20:30:46 (okay let's stick with Waning, Full Moon has passed, I hope you Lunars kept inside last night) 2012-01-14 20:31:05 "Meet the guy, make him take us to wherever he gets the weapons from." 2012-01-14 20:31:39 "You're not very good at the tactical, are you?" 2012-01-14 20:32:26 * Aeron pokes Silver in the chest with a mailed gauntlet. "Don't push it." 2012-01-14 20:33:10 "You remember how I got my army?" 2012-01-14 20:33:41 "Your martial ability was never called into question." 2012-01-14 20:35:09 "I can be real persuasive. 'sides, I can outrun his horse." 2012-01-14 20:35:55 "What I meant was 'where do you want us to be for this thing?' " 2012-01-14 20:36:37 "Wherever you want. I'm gonna meet him right here. I'll talk to him an' I'm sure he'll agree to take us to his supplier." 2012-01-14 20:36:59 * Silver raises an eyebrow. 2012-01-14 20:37:23 * Silver shrugs and heads over to the other side of the clearing 2012-01-14 20:39:18 Jasever: Nothing trap-worthy is occurring, this place is secure. 2012-01-14 20:39:25 "Prince, you're good with that bow, right? Don't suppose you can get up in the trees a bit?" 2012-01-14 20:39:45 "I was planning to hide lower down, but sure." 2012-01-14 20:40:08 Ariadne: Ditto, the place seems fine. For a clearing in Creation. 2012-01-14 20:40:22 * Jasever settles down to wait. 2012-01-14 20:40:22 "Well, whatever you think works. Thought you'd get more range from being high up or something." 2012-01-14 20:41:29 (Any place that could work as a grenadier's nest?) 2012-01-14 20:42:16 Anna: There are trees around the clearing, the center of the clearing has an old tree stump in the middle of nothing else. So in that case probably climbing up a tree somewhere. 2012-01-14 20:42:43 I will climb a tree. (Bow range 300 yards, and I have a spotter.) 2012-01-14 20:43:51 * Anna and her children fly up to the treetops, Cah stays for throwing range, the rest stay to drop down for a surprise melee strike. 2012-01-14 20:44:34 * Aeron whistles a merry tune. 2012-01-14 20:44:42 Anyone wanting to be stealthy can roll DexStealth 2012-01-14 20:44:54 !exalted 5 2012-01-14 20:44:54 Prince rolled (7 4 3 7 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-14 20:45:04 * Silver warfoms+CotSM (Would it be easier to just assume I activate that with warform? and attempts to conceal herself. 2012-01-14 20:45:13 (You mean as a Gift charm?) 2012-01-14 20:45:14 !Exalted 6 2012-01-14 20:45:14 Silver rolled (4 7 2 3 2 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-14 20:45:24 (yeh.) 2012-01-14 20:45:29 * Prince is relying mostly on circumstance bonuses for being in a tree and possibly for people not searching trees too much. 2012-01-14 20:45:47 !exalted 6: Anna 2012-01-14 20:45:47 Anna rolled "Anna": (6 8 9 1 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-14 20:45:53 !exalted 7: Stealth 2012-01-14 20:45:53 Jasever rolled "Stealth": (3 9 1 1 5 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-14 20:45:56 !exalted 6: Cah 2012-01-14 20:45:56 Anna rolled "Cah": (1 6 10 10 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-14 20:46:03 * Jasever is not particularly stealthy. 2012-01-14 20:46:03 !exalted 4: Others 2012-01-14 20:46:04 Anna rolled "Others": (6 2 4 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-14 20:46:21 !exalted 10: Looking cool if utterly unstealthy 2012-01-14 20:46:21 Aeron rolled "Looking cool if utterly unstealthy": (10 4 2 7 1 10 2 2 3 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-14 20:47:23 (Is that the opposite of a stealth check?) 2012-01-14 20:47:37 (Presumably ChaPres) 2012-01-14 20:48:58 (Hey that's actually a good idea, maybe he's generating penalties to see anyone else.) 2012-01-14 20:49:13 (DOO EET) 2012-01-14 20:49:28 (ChaPerf I guess? For wide-angleness) 2012-01-14 20:49:33 Please Follow Distraction. 2012-01-14 20:49:55 PAY ATTENTION TO THE BAIT MALFEAS DEMANDS IT OF YOU 2012-01-14 20:50:02 ((ChaPerf yeah)) 2012-01-14 20:50:18 (Anyway, silly rolls aside, feel free to proceed. :P) 2012-01-14 20:51:35 ((I did already.)) 2012-01-14 20:53:15 And so it is everyone disappeared off and waited, except Aeron who stood out in the open, a tall, armoured figure being extremely unstealthy. The remaining time of the wait went swiftly, after daybreak it became more tolerable and wildlife started making noises more plentifully and light meant you could see much better, rather than merely the stars. 2012-01-14 20:55:11 After 12 hours after you arrived (putting their arrival half an hour early than the decided time), a covered wagon is drawn into view - made of wood but of the same quality and style as the plentiful Perfect equipment that you found with the bandits - riding at the front of this wagon is what is probably a tall figure, albeit hunched over and covered by a variety of all-concealing materials (inclu 2012-01-14 20:55:12 ding robes, a cloak and a wide-brimmed hat) making their outline hard to discern. The figure is flanked by a bunch of ordinary-looking (however ordinary as they look wearing more of this Perfect gear) guards (likely mercenaries). The wagon is being pulled by horses. 2012-01-14 20:55:55 After the wagon and its crew pulls into the centre of the clearing (or close enough without running Aeron down), the figure climbs off and looks carefully at Aeron, although it is hard to tell. They do not appear to have noticed the others. 2012-01-14 20:56:06 "Whoh arhe hyou?" 2012-01-14 20:56:36 Essence sight 2012-01-14 20:56:45 Demands the figure, whose accent is strange. 2012-01-14 20:57:01 "Aeron. You got the goods?" 2012-01-14 20:58:16 "You weren't de lasht guy here. Dat wahs Fousandt-Leefs." 2012-01-14 20:58:43 "He's nothing special shake him down" 2012-01-14 20:59:32 Ariadne: Are you saying this out loud and in clear hearing? 2012-01-14 21:00:12 "Thousand-Leaves works for me now." 2012-01-14 21:00:15 (Yes) 2012-01-14 21:01:02 "Hu wuzzat?!" exclaims the 'man'. 2012-01-14 21:01:49 "You hard of hearing? I beat him up and took his men. Happens often enough with bandits, you know." 2012-01-14 21:03:53 "Shtill I shwear I heardt shommon. But what you wahnt from ush? Shame ash Fousandt-Leefsh?" 2012-01-14 21:04:49 (I didn't stealth, Ari isn't hiding she's not standing there being attention whoring but she's not hiding either) 2012-01-14 21:05:22 "Pretty much, I guess, 'cept I also want to see the place or fella you're getting these goods from." 2012-01-14 21:05:54 (You could at least tell me what you're doing) 2012-01-14 21:07:18 "Nhoh deal. Dish ish our bushnish ahnd nobody getting deir handsh on de merchandishe 'shept drough dese channelsh." 2012-01-14 21:09:46 "Well, you bein' a respectable businessman, I can understand where you're comin' from. But the fact is, the guy you're working for now has been leading you into a trap." 2012-01-14 21:10:58 "An' that bein' the case, I think you ought to consider switching sides here. I got use for some respectable businessmen. And their guards." 2012-01-14 21:11:31 * Aeron says the last with a hearty wink at the mercenary who seems most on top of things. 2012-01-14 21:11:40 ((Make a social attack to back your statement, so Cha/Manip + Pres or Perf)) 2012-01-14 21:12:14 (Just a sec, checking if my excellency applies.) 2012-01-14 21:13:15 (Prognosis uncertain. Well, it'll apply soon enough if this fails.) 2012-01-14 21:13:23 !exalted 12: ChaPerfRecruitment 2012-01-14 21:13:23 Aeron rolled "ChaPerfRecruitment": (3 10 2 8 6 9 5 7 7 8 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-14 21:16:08 "Hmmh.... go onh..." inquires the figure 2012-01-14 21:20:34 "Well, seeing as how I'm about to go on a conquering spree the likes of which haven't been seen in a hundred years, there's always positions open for enterprisin' folks like you. I need a guy to run logistics for me, right? See, it's all well and good being able to uproot trees..." 2012-01-14 21:20:39 * Aeron demonstrates. 2012-01-14 21:21:10 "...But if they ain't there, you got to get them from elsewhere to make your catapults." 2012-01-14 21:22:48 "Nat shure the bossh-guy hwould approve doh. Hesh a prettyh big guy. He could do dat. What makesh you dhink dat you're beddah dan him?" 2012-01-14 21:22:49 * Ariadne bides her time and interjects, "is his offer weaker than what you currently work under?" 2012-01-14 21:24:49 * Silver breaks from cover, ambling over into the clearing, looking as "I'm not going to hurt you right now because it doesn't suit either of us at this time" as possible while in warform. 2012-01-14 21:25:43 "As big as I am?" 2012-01-14 21:25:50 Suddenly the figure is all defensive "Woah whad is dis an ambush?" 2012-01-14 21:26:12 "Pretty nonlethal for an ambush isn't it?" 2012-01-14 21:26:16 "Hey, you guys! Back to hiding! I'm havin' a business discussion here!" 2012-01-14 21:26:30 "You seemed to be failing." 2012-01-14 21:26:50 * Aeron throws a rock at Silver. 2012-01-14 21:27:06 * Silver lets it bounce off, smirking slightly. 2012-01-14 21:27:07 "It's not an ambush until somebody gets stupid with weapons, yeah? Anyway, where was I?" 2012-01-14 21:27:24 "You were about to ask him about where he was getting the weapons from and why" 2012-01-14 21:27:26 "Right, I was saying I can handle your boss." 2012-01-14 21:27:37 He looks... tense? It's hard to tell under all those clothes. 2012-01-14 21:27:52 "Just like I handled the guy you thought you'd be meeting here." 2012-01-14 21:29:00 "Da bossh could've taken Foundandt-Leefs too yanno" 2012-01-14 21:29:18 * Silver shrugs 2012-01-14 21:29:25 "We also beat up a god, if that help." 2012-01-14 21:29:41 People nearby can make PerSoc if they want. 2012-01-14 21:29:53 (Goody!) 2012-01-14 21:29:56 !exalted 2 2012-01-14 21:29:56 Anna rolled (1 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-14 21:30:21 * Jasever says nothing. 2012-01-14 21:30:24 "Your boss sounds fun. To kill, I mean. Let's get moving, we can settle things once we're there." 2012-01-14 21:30:34 !exalted 5 2012-01-14 21:30:34 Silver rolled (4 4 5 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-14 21:30:50 * Aeron claps the merchant on the back and hops up on the wagon. 2012-01-14 21:31:16 (Nein. I'd just botch.) 2012-01-14 21:31:38 Anna: This man seems \x02perfectly normal\x02 to you. 2012-01-14 21:31:52 * Anna switches to war-warform (responding to Aeron jumping in the wagon) 2012-01-14 21:31:54 Anna: He obviously just doesn't like the sun or something. NOTHING MORE. 2012-01-14 21:32:09 Aeron: Make a social attack again if you wouldn't mind 2012-01-14 21:32:24 !exalted 4: PerSoc 2012-01-14 21:32:24 Jasever rolled "PerSoc": (7 10 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-14 21:32:39 !exalted 4: SS mote reduc 2012-01-14 21:32:39 Anna rolled "SS mote reduc": (3 5 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-14 21:32:52 (Okay. I guess I can use Perf since I'm targeting the lot of them again?) 2012-01-14 21:33:15 (Yeah, alright) 2012-01-14 21:33:37 !exalted 20: Some Malfeas Excellency for flavor. 2012-01-14 21:33:38 Aeron rolled "Some Malfeas Excellency for flavor.": (6 6 5 2 6 5 3 4 6 5 3 4 6 9 2 3 8 2 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-14 21:33:57 (Stunt dice? >.>) 2012-01-14 21:34:08 !exalted 1 2012-01-14 21:34:08 Aeron rolled (7). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-14 21:34:19 Jasever: Okay, yeah, this guy is way off. He's probably not entirely human under there, like a mutant or something. But beyond that he doesn't seem nearly as weirded out (especially in contrast to the guards who seem totally unliking about this situation) about Silver's and now Anna's warforms as he should. Something is off. More than just that. 2012-01-14 21:34:41 (I'm still hidden) 2012-01-14 21:34:54 * Jasever quirks an eyebrow. 2012-01-14 21:34:58 (well then forget the reference to "Anna's") 2012-01-14 21:35:04 (I'm hidden too.) 2012-01-14 21:36:07 "Arride den... but *hyou*" he says, pointing to Silver "Have godda stay hidden 'till I say so. Don't wan no trouble wid downs." he then turns to his spooked guards, "Lezz go." 2012-01-14 21:37:15 "Wid downs?" 2012-01-14 21:37:48 "Wiff.... t-ow-ens" it slowly spits out 2012-01-14 21:37:58 "Arright, guys, hop on." 2012-01-14 21:38:23 People who are close can roll PerAwa 2012-01-14 21:38:31 !exalted 5 2012-01-14 21:38:31 Prince rolled (9 7 9 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-14 21:38:41 !exalted 4 2012-01-14 21:38:41 Silver rolled (4 1 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-14 21:38:43 * Jasever is not close. 2012-01-14 21:38:47 !exalted 5: Wut. 2012-01-14 21:38:47 Aeron rolled "Wut.": (1 8 8 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-14 21:40:11 !exalted 6 2012-01-14 21:40:12 Ariadne rolled (2 9 9 7 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-14 21:40:13 (Nvm me then.) 2012-01-14 21:40:27 (I'm not near) 2012-01-14 21:40:58 Silver: This guy doesn't seem... quite human underneath all this getup, he's wearing perfumes to cover some smell, he may well be mutated or something given all this. 2012-01-14 21:41:17 "Hmm..." 2012-01-14 21:41:43 "What manner of creature are you?" 2012-01-14 21:41:50 Aeron: What Silver knows plus: Being close you get a slight flash of what lies underneath all this, you see green scales. This man is likely a beastman of some... reptilian variety. His 'accent' is likely due to a mishapen jaw or mouth or fangs. 2012-01-14 21:42:47 Ariadne: What Aeron knows plus: This is an alligatorman, heavily disguised but you can see right through it. Which explains why he showed up in your essence sight as he did. What this means is dependent on your knowledge on the origin of beastmen. 2012-01-14 21:43:22 "Mindh your own bushnish. Yer gonna findh out latah I imagine." 2012-01-14 21:43:41 Do the rest of you follow? And in what manner? 2012-01-14 21:44:16 * Anna will turn into the bird form and stalk the caravan, leading my children as I do so. 2012-01-14 21:44:18 I send the Invincible Bluebird of Happiness to follow for me the first hour or so. 2012-01-14 21:44:20 * Aeron is sitting on the cart. 2012-01-14 21:44:37 !exalted 4: SS mote reduc 2012-01-14 21:44:37 Anna rolled "SS mote reduc": (1 1 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-14 21:44:52 * Silver climbs onto the cart by Aeron and shifts into human form again. 2012-01-14 21:45:28 * Jasever waits for a time, perhaps an hour, then follows the caravan's tracks. 2012-01-14 21:45:43 * Prince will follow after on foot if the Bluebird doesn't report any ambushes or the like. 2012-01-14 21:46:13 * Ariadne gets on the cart 2012-01-14 21:46:14 (We make a great team, we cooperate and everything) 2012-01-14 21:47:50 (We really do.) 2012-01-14 21:50:17 Jasever, Prince and Anna: You manage to follow them easily enough, the fresh tracks of the heavy cart are easily found. 2012-01-14 21:50:19 * Aeron puts a mailed arm around Silver. "Well, I'm feeling like a right southern gentleman here, going off with the girl on a romantic ride in the forest. Got our own driver and everythin'." 2012-01-14 21:51:33 "Nasty feeling. Gotta kill that guy's boss, that'll set me right." 2012-01-14 21:51:51 "What if he turns out to be agreeable?" 2012-01-14 21:52:31 "You could try reasoning with him" 2012-01-14 21:53:20 "I'm not the best person for that, admittedly, but violence doesn't always have to be the default option." 2012-01-14 21:53:54 "Says the girl riding on whose cart?" 2012-01-14 21:54:23 "The arms dealer that you managed to avoid smashing with that Goremaul." 2012-01-14 21:55:31 "So I guess we can all agree I can be a really reasonable man when I want to." 2012-01-14 21:55:48 "Don't push your luck. :-p " 2012-01-14 21:57:00 (Conversation over?) 2012-01-14 21:57:05 (Sure.) 2012-01-14 21:57:07 The next few days are rather dull, spent mostly following (or riding along with, in which case the alligatorman and his guards make little if any conversation (esp. the gatorman)) the cart. The cart and its guards move roughly along winding, more forested roads, crossing bridges occasionally over streams. After about four days of travel they stop at a small village amongst the trees and about a la 2012-01-14 21:57:07 rge stream. 2012-01-14 21:57:52 * Aeron spends the time juggling large rocks. 2012-01-14 21:58:36 "Thish iz where da guardsh would geddoff, dish iz where dey come frum in dis case. If you want dem do stick around den you godda persuade dem here once i've paid dem. Either way dey probably shouldn't follow us do da bosh's plashe." 2012-01-14 22:00:47 "What say you, boys? We could always use more able-bodied people." 2012-01-14 22:02:34 They look more to Aeron than Silver, right now. He seems more in charge, to them, it seems." 2012-01-14 22:03:21 * Silver nudges Aeron. 2012-01-14 22:03:26 "You can tag along if you like, we'll go raiding once this is over. You get better loot the better you fight." 2012-01-14 22:04:22 "Idda way, I would nod shuggesht dey come wid you do see da bosh." notes the gatorman 2012-01-14 22:04:34 (You can make a final ChaPerf check if you should so wish) 2012-01-14 22:04:44 !exalted 12: Sure why not. 2012-01-14 22:04:44 Aeron rolled "Sure why not.": (2 6 6 6 9 4 4 6 2 4 6 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-14 22:04:49 "Perhaps we can pick the up on the way back, I'd rather not have to bring back bodies" 2012-01-14 22:05:01 (This is impressively unlikely.) 2012-01-14 22:06:51 The men do not seem overly loyal right now, but maybe given time they might join you. Either way they don't want to head deeper into wherever it is the gatorman comes from 2012-01-14 22:09:11 (Aaaaaanyway.) 2012-01-14 22:09:42 * Prince is still hanging out an hour back or so, with the Bluebird of Happiness doing flybys. 2012-01-14 22:09:55 Is Jasever with me? 2012-01-14 22:10:04 (They actually stop suddenly exactly an hour behind us when we do.) 2012-01-14 22:10:11 Likewise, Anna is keeping an eye on things, but not revealing herself. 2012-01-14 22:10:41 The gatorman pays the men and continues. 2012-01-14 22:12:53 A day of solitary travel after the town, the cart stops in a clearing, meeting up with several other similarly-shaped and -cloaked (although these wear more prominent (perfect) armour over parts of their cover. They seem immediately on alert before your 'friend' stops them and says "Z'okay, dey wid me, dey wanna see da bosh guy". 2012-01-14 22:12:58 Any interjection? 2012-01-14 22:13:25 * Silver says nothing, just waves cheerfully 2012-01-14 22:14:12 * Jasever still follows, shadowing the caravan, necessarily varying the distance from the quarry. 2012-01-14 22:14:33 * Aeron smiles with a genial murderosity. 2012-01-14 22:15:23 Looking carefully over the others, eventually they shrug, and you continue - with you this time. 2012-01-14 22:17:24 After another two days of being generally concealed the cart stops in front of a large barbaric totem in the woods. Acknowledging this they swiftly disrobe to reveal what they truly are: Green-scaled creatures with spines up and down their backs, with tails and large snouts filled with large, sharp teeth, reptilian humanoids - a form of beastman. Alligatormen to be more specific. Soon they rearmou 2012-01-14 22:17:24 r (the Arms Dealer armouring properly this time), which consists of chain hauberks (more perfect) and stow their guises in the cart before continuing deeper, clutching great axes lightly. 2012-01-14 22:17:43 By now the road has turned into a disused-path, few come this way. They do, however watch you to see any reaction you have. 2012-01-14 22:19:20 * Aeron keeps juggling large rocks without a particular care in the world. 2012-01-14 22:19:45 * Silver is mostly watching the beastmen with interest 2012-01-14 22:19:51 * Anna is waiting for the ball to drop 2012-01-14 22:20:39 (Isn't Anna with the 'back party'?) 2012-01-14 22:21:05 (Maybe she's in her beeform? :P) 2012-01-14 22:24:45 The next day of travel is through rougher and generally wilder lands, having gone south-east this entire time the trees have begun to transition to more tropical species. More totems are noticeable as time goes by. Half-way through the day the cart is moved onto a waiting river-barge before moving it downriver. By evening the barge is disembarked and heads along another path, leaving the river. Ho 2012-01-14 22:24:45 w do the 'rear party' in this instance, catch up? 2012-01-14 22:25:01 Walk. 2012-01-14 22:25:42 * Jasever swims across. 2012-01-14 22:27:00 (I assume Anna and the Beemen (also good name for a band) fly across?) 2012-01-14 22:27:27 (Yes) 2012-01-14 22:27:48 (I'm with the back-party, waiting for the ball to drop Aeron's rocks) 2012-01-14 22:31:33 After another day or two of travel through the forests the frequency of the alligatormen increases, as generally patrols (which stop to converse with the ones that you are following when they meet) start to mill about, luckily the back party seem capable enough of avoiding them, even the beemen, while the front party occasionally have their presence explained to the other gatormen. 2012-01-14 22:34:07 (Time to look for telepathy charm it seems) 2012-01-14 22:35:27 The following morning is the most exciting yet, after moving another hour or so you make it to some sort of giant depression in the land, and as you reach the precipice you can see it in its whole glory. Most of it is in ruins, but there is one large yellow-stoned building which looks aged and of strange architecture, strangely enough its large round roof is a very green colour. 2012-01-14 22:35:41 "We are here." announces the Arms-Dealer 2012-01-14 22:36:04 Essence sight 2012-01-14 22:36:46 From this distance you can all (in the front party) spot a large camp of alligatormen milling about down there, and quite a few wooden shacks that have been built about here. You appear to be at the cusp of some sort of settlement, which itself sits at the cusp of a large and strange ruins of unknown origins. Although by now you may be able to guess as to both its origin and its purpose. 2012-01-14 22:38:14 "Not bad." 2012-01-14 22:38:49 !Exalted 10 2012-01-14 22:38:49 Ariadne rolled (6 10 3 2 10 9 2 1 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-14 22:42:37 "I wonder if these guys can fight any better than the bandits." 2012-01-14 22:42:45 As you get a good, long stare at this structure, those viewing can roll IntAwa if they want 2012-01-14 22:42:47 * Jasever keeps going at a steady pace, until their destination has been reached. 2012-01-14 22:42:52 * Prince doesn't 2012-01-14 22:43:09 * Prince is just along for the ride to figure out what the crap these Anathema do in their spare time 2012-01-14 22:43:24 * Prince shuts up and lets them mess around with one another. 2012-01-14 22:43:26 !exalted 5: IntAwa 2012-01-14 22:43:26 Aeron rolled "IntAwa": (6 7 7 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-14 22:43:37 !exalted 2: :-V 2012-01-14 22:43:37 Silver rolled ":-V": (8 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-14 22:43:57 !exalted 5 2012-01-14 22:43:58 Anna rolled (5 9 4 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-14 22:44:12 !Exalted 6 2012-01-14 22:44:12 Ariadne rolled (2 1 10 10 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-14 22:44:24 (Can Anna see this?) 2012-01-14 22:44:46 (I'm flying overhead) 2012-01-14 22:44:55 (I thought you were an hour behind with the rest?) 2012-01-14 22:45:11 (Missed that bit, alright) 2012-01-14 22:45:40 Aeron: Huh. Yeah. This place probably had some military application in the past. Or was hiding from someone who could fly. The green roof is coloured like that from what you can tell from here and shaped such and textured etc. to act as camouflage against flying foes. 2012-01-14 22:46:07 Silver: You have had this realisation too, somewhat, I mean although why? HMM 2012-01-14 22:46:28 Ariadne: What Aeron knows. There's only so much that can be gleaned by one roll I'm afraid 2012-01-14 22:46:56 Ariadne: Well I guess what you can tell is that the disguise is mundane, maybe its longevity might not be but. 2012-01-14 22:47:10 "Interesting... Military, I guess..." 2012-01-14 22:47:12 "Wartime factory. The scouts couldn't see the roof so easily." 2012-01-14 22:47:23 "Should be able to build some good stuff." 2012-01-14 22:54:04 "Aeron, we need this place.. for that thing" 2012-01-14 22:55:58 "Yeah, yeah." 2012-01-14 22:56:19 "I'm claiming it for use against Nexus." 2012-01-14 22:56:21 "no I mean its really important for that thing" 2012-01-14 22:57:00 "Dhis may take zhum dime" announces the Arms-Dealer as the cart begins its journey down the road towards the structure. 2012-01-14 22:57:14 "What 'thing?' " 2012-01-14 22:58:29 It is a rough journey and at first there are boulders scattered around ashen fields before you reach the tents and other structures outside of the building. You note there are three other roads into this place, down from the slope, two are perpendicular to this one and one is opposite. The land before the tents is dead, lacking in any plantlife. 2012-01-14 22:58:56 "Just something we talked about earlier, nothing you'd be intersted in" 2012-01-14 22:58:56 "Never you mind. It's another thing I don't talk about, all right?" 2012-01-14 22:59:23 "So, something you want to keep secret then." 2012-01-14 23:00:33 Jasever, Anna: Prince seems more agitated and counsels quick catching up to the others rather than slow pursuit. Something of interest has been found. 2012-01-14 23:00:44 "Why would he want to keep something secret from you?" 2012-01-14 23:01:01 "Yeah, some folk I work with are real keen on that, an' I respect them, so I don't tell their secrets on." 2012-01-14 23:01:18 "Because of that reason?" 2012-01-14 23:01:36 * Jasever concurs with Prince and speeds up. 2012-01-14 23:01:37 * Ariadne faceplams 2012-01-14 23:01:53 * Anna heads to Prince making sure her children are with her. 2012-01-14 23:06:12 Anna & Jasever: How fast can you go? DexAth 2012-01-14 23:07:28 I can run at 36kph. 2012-01-14 23:07:32 (6,3,4) 2012-01-14 23:07:53 DexAth is 8. 2012-01-14 23:08:02 (No I mean roll DexAth) 2012-01-14 23:08:40 !exalted 6 2012-01-14 23:08:41 Anna rolled (7 3 8 1 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-14 23:08:51 (You fly twice as fast as you run) 2012-01-14 23:09:08 * Jasever makes all due haste, using the path made by the caravan to speed his travel, not having to dodge trees or stomp through bushes. 2012-01-14 23:09:38 * Silver shuffles away from Aeron slightly. 2012-01-14 23:09:43 (Stunt?) 2012-01-14 23:09:50 Jasever: Stunt 2 2012-01-14 23:09:53 !exalted 10 2012-01-14 23:09:54 Jasever rolled (10 7 3 4 4 7 2 2 6 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-14 23:10:07 Aeron, Ariadne, Silver: Sitting on the cart, it continues its slow descent into this pit, the air smells of the smoke of hte campfires that litter the camp in this depression, and also of other, less pleasant smells that taint the area and do not build a positive atmosphere of this place. 2012-01-14 23:12:11 !exalted 6: Adding the double 2012-01-14 23:12:11 Anna rolled "Adding the double": (3 7 1 4 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-14 23:12:40 The main note you occasionally spot are dismal wooden cages, huddled within it appear to be human slaves, in dire conditions to boot. Especially more notable as you pass from the sea of tents and into the more defined shanty-town that has been built here. One of these slaves may or may not have done something, but what does not matter at this point, one of the hideous (App 0) beastmen is throttlin 2012-01-14 23:12:41 g the man through the wooden caage, a rather skinny and batter-looking being he is, of short brown hair and eastern appearance, nutrition has not likely been high. 2012-01-14 23:12:55 ((Any of the forward party with Comp 3 or more, and also not a twisted Compassion)) 2012-01-14 23:13:14 ((Comp 2~ )) 2012-01-14 23:13:44 (Lovely... Comp 3, looks like I'll be rolling soon) 2012-01-14 23:14:00 (Every Exalt party needs a Limit machine.) 2012-01-14 23:14:08 (Oh, can I roll virtues against each other?) 2012-01-14 23:14:17 (Conv 6 vs Comp 3?) 2012-01-14 23:14:48 (Supress your compassion take one limit its not that big a deal ) 2012-01-14 23:15:06 ((Only if Compassion is Anna's prim virtue)) 2012-01-14 23:15:14 (It isn't) 2012-01-14 23:15:27 (Then its not a big deal) 2012-01-14 23:15:27 ((Well flawed virtue)) 2012-01-14 23:16:20 (Primary virtues are the ones rated 3+. These may be attached to Virtue Flaws. Just saiyan to clarify what I meant.) 2012-01-14 23:16:41 Jasever: You move like a wildfire past the trees making quick time, any gatormen that might have seen you probably didn't get a chance. 2012-01-14 23:17:02 (I'll make sure to take Bellows-Pumping Stride sometime.) 2012-01-14 23:17:51 Anna: You fly quickly and swiftly, instructing your beepeople to follow you as quickly as they can but not allowing them to slow you down too much, they can take care of themselves against some mean gatormen, probably, plus they can fly and these gatormen don't appear to have ranged weapons, yet. 2012-01-14 23:18:41 You both make incredible time, actually, what would have taken an hour by the cart takes a mere two minutes for you, you'll likely reach the place by the time the rest of the party are about to reach the ruins. 2012-01-14 23:20:49 Aeron, Ariadne, Silver: You move deeper into the shanty-town seeing more... excesses of the gatormen. Including, although maybe not in clear sight of the road you are pretty sure that these slaves are being used alternatively for labour (the male slaves) or... less salubrious uses (the female slaves) 2012-01-14 23:23:19 * Silver looks uncharacteristically sullen 2012-01-14 23:23:22 (Are these slaves nonbeastmen?) 2012-01-14 23:23:28 Aeron: Yes 2012-01-14 23:23:35 (The slaves are all just... human) 2012-01-14 23:24:28 * Aeron frowns at this display. Even in the north, this kind of unnatural mixing wouldn't have been tolerated. 2012-01-14 23:25:00 "Guess I gotta kill some more guys before we're done." 2012-01-14 23:25:17 During your slow journey through the most slave-infested part of this camp you do witness a gatorman gathering male slaves and marching them inside the building, before returning shortly with a big, heavy-duty cart before it is wheeled away off up the hill in the opposite direction. 2012-01-14 23:26:24 "You still think violence shouldn't be the first solution, Silver?" 2012-01-14 23:26:57 * Silver gives Aeron a Look that says it all. 2012-01-14 23:27:32 "I suspect we will have to beat up one of yours" 2012-01-14 23:28:25 "We should hear him out, first. Or her." 2012-01-14 23:28:49 "Do you approve of this?" 2012-01-14 23:29:16 "Nope." 2012-01-14 23:29:39 "Then that's really all there is to it" 2012-01-14 23:31:13 "Yup, I'll be talking to him." 2012-01-14 23:31:54 Eventually you reach a large gateless opening to the structure, huge, almost... temple-like in nature it has an initial overhang our 'outside area' that covers the ground outside of this place before you reach the interior, stopping the cart, the Arms-Leader disembarks "Wait here. I will shummon da bosh" the rest of the gatormen also disembark but they move to form a guard in front of thise alcove 2012-01-14 23:31:54 -like part. 2012-01-14 23:32:31 (How far is the back party right now?) 2012-01-14 23:32:42 * Silver whispers "We should also probably wait till the others catch up before starting anything." 2012-01-14 23:32:47 (Suddenly airdropping lunars.) 2012-01-14 23:34:02 (The backparty has just reached the top of the depression) 2012-01-14 23:34:53 "What, you think there's something there we can't take?" 2012-01-14 23:35:15 "Never been one to turn down extra people on my side in a fight." 2012-01-14 23:35:29 "'less it's a duel, of course." 2012-01-14 23:35:44 * Jasever takes a look at the place, stopping briefly, to gauge where the caravan went. And possibly whether there is something notable about this place. 2012-01-14 23:35:49 "The boss will show himself soon enough. I can't lie worth a damn, sowe'll be fighting him soon after." 2012-01-14 23:36:14 Jasever: Roll PerAwa for spotting caravan, IntAwa to think about this from a distance. 2012-01-14 23:36:23 "If they're competent at keeping close to us, they'll show up in time. If not, they won't." 2012-01-14 23:36:33 "No use worrying." 2012-01-14 23:36:48 !exalted 5 7 2: PA, then IA 2012-01-14 23:36:48 Jasever rolled "PA, then IA": (2 2 7 5 6; 2 7 5 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x021; 2\x02. 2012-01-14 23:38:15 Jasever: From this distance, it looks like carts tend to be down near the base of the structure, or nearby it. Other than that you notice the weirdness about its green roof, to hide from flying creatures? Interesting. 2012-01-14 23:39:28 * Jasever attempts to slip into the camp undetected, using the available shacks, stacks of armanents, and other camp structures to break up line of sight with any guards. His goal is to reach the base of the structure. 2012-01-14 23:39:39 Jasever: DexStealth 2012-01-14 23:39:42 Stunt 2 2012-01-14 23:39:56 !exalted 9: Stealth 2012-01-14 23:39:56 Jasever rolled "Stealth": (5 6 9 7 6 8 10 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-14 23:40:27 Jasever: Quickly and quietly you arrive unannounced, spotting the trio atop a cart at the base of the structure, just outside it in fact. 2012-01-14 23:40:30 Anna: What are you doing? 2012-01-14 23:41:03 * Anna redoubles her efforts, a cold rage burning in her. (Voices distrupted my concentration) 2012-01-14 23:41:03 * Anna looks around and sees nothing but competition. How dare someone compete with Anna's glory? Only one thing was certain, such a cruel master will bow to her or be slain. 2012-01-14 23:41:12 (I have a spear which I'm good with) 2012-01-14 23:41:35 (Generics have spears + javelins, Cah uses potions) 2012-01-14 23:41:37 * Jasever observes the forward party from concealment. 2012-01-14 23:42:21 (I'm just going to try rushing through as fast as I can) 2012-01-14 23:42:40 (Want me to roll? If so stunt?) 2012-01-14 23:43:08 "Hey, Ariadne? Do that thing you did to the god, and this should be over quickly-like." 2012-01-14 23:43:34 (( Anna: Why not, Dex+Ath Stunt 2 you can channel Conv if you feel like it)) 2012-01-14 23:44:05 "WHO DARES CHALLENGE MY AUTHORITY!?" booms a voice from within (even Anna could hear this) 2012-01-14 23:44:16 !exalted 20: ((6 + 0) * 2 + 2 + 6) 2012-01-14 23:44:17 Anna rolled "((6 + 0) * 2 + 2 + 6)": (4 5 5 1 2 6 2 10 6 10 10 4 4 9 1 3 2 5 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x029\x02. 2012-01-14 23:44:29 "Aeron an' associates!" 2012-01-14 23:44:43 "Show yourself, big guy!" 2012-01-14 23:45:06 " 'And Associates?' " 2012-01-14 23:45:35 Storming out of the structure comes a figure, currently wreathed in burning silver brilliance, alligator-man-bodied yet more, a huge figure clad in a suit of silvery armour and wielding a massive silvery axe. "THEN I CHALLENGE YOU, AERON, TO A DUEL. AND I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD FOR THIS. I PROMISE THIS." 2012-01-14 23:46:02 (Another duel... :/) 2012-01-14 23:46:56 (We'll see :)) 2012-01-14 23:47:19 "Look, I'd love to, but I kind of promised my lady friend a good time, and she'd very much like to rip your balls off and force-feed them to you personally. Wouldn't you, dear?" 2012-01-14 23:47:34 (ha) 2012-01-14 23:47:43 "It's be a bright point to this trip, yes." 2012-01-14 23:47:45 ((If you're going to refuse the duel then roll Val if you would? :D)) 2012-01-14 23:48:33 "'Course I won't let her hog \x02all\x02 the fun..." 2012-01-14 23:48:40 !exalted 6 2012-01-14 23:48:40 Aeron rolled (3 3 10 10 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-14 23:48:54 ((HORRIFYING!)) 2012-01-14 23:48:57 (Yup, I gotta spend WP on that one.) 2012-01-14 23:49:29 (And I gain... do you remember offhand how much Limit?) 2012-01-14 23:49:43 (It's just 1 IIRC) 2012-01-14 23:49:44 (uscceesses) 2012-01-14 23:49:58 (Unfortunately it doesn't work like that for Infernals. :( )) 2012-01-14 23:50:20 ((Only 1 )) 2012-01-14 23:51:04 (Yeah, flawed virtue is Valor) 2012-01-14 23:51:19 (It is generally the highest one afaik) 2012-01-14 23:51:34 (Does not have to be. The requirement is 3+.) 2012-01-14 23:51:50 "DISHONOURABLE, EH?! WELL TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME." burns the Lunar, fiercely, his nature repellent. 2012-01-14 23:52:13 "Slave takers don't /have/ honour." 2012-01-14 23:52:26 (Lunars get 1 Limit for suppression, 1 Limit/scene for vs UMI and (PrimVirt) Limit when hit by moonlight 3 nights/month. 2012-01-14 23:53:06 Anna: You catch up with them at this point, even burning under all this essence and wreathed in moonsilver armour and with jagged bone plates in all other areas. 2012-01-14 23:53:09 He's still quite... handsome. 2012-01-14 23:53:24 (App 3) 2012-01-14 23:53:31 !exalted 3 2012-01-14 23:53:31 Anna rolled (3 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-14 23:53:41 (Should've been 2 dice) 2012-01-14 23:53:53 (I want to rape him) 2012-01-14 23:53:59 (... joy) 2012-01-14 23:54:11 (Dooo eeeet) 2012-01-14 23:54:13 (Sounds legit.) 2012-01-14 23:54:29 (Legit in a babylonian way, I think you can still WP? :V) 2012-01-14 23:54:41 (Sure) 2012-01-14 23:55:13 (I *really* need that one MA style) 2012-01-14 23:55:33 (WP spent BTW) 2012-01-14 23:55:41 (Hmm?) 2012-01-14 23:56:06 "The character can spend a point of 2012-01-14 23:56:06 Willpower to ignore the initial need for a Temperance roll, 2012-01-14 23:56:06 penalty for a scene. 2012-01-14 23:56:06 but if the player makes the roll and fails it, thereafter, the 2012-01-14 23:56:06 character can only spend Willpower to ignore the internal 2012-01-14 23:56:07 " 2012-01-14 23:56:34 (I'm spending a WP to add a sux) 2012-01-14 23:57:32 (Oh, I can ignore the penalty at least, so my Conviction should let me still want to kill him) 2012-01-14 23:57:41 (I'm fine with that) 2012-01-14 23:58:11 "WE SHALL SEE, PRETTY ONE." he says sinisterly, oblivious to iminent beewoman rape 2012-01-14 23:58:29 (Oh god the stinger) 2012-01-14 23:58:46 (I think at that point we might want to call it a night, a fight's about to start and I don't want to have to do a fight from 10 to midnight onwards) 2012-01-14 23:58:55 (kk) 2012-01-14 23:58:55 (Rape then kill?) 2012-01-14 23:59:01 (I have another game anyways) 2012-01-14 23:59:07 (xp?) 2012-01-14 23:59:12 8 XP each 2012-01-14 23:59:19 (Rape = clinch, it's like a dreadfuler version of the way we killed that god.)